warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirrelflight/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |note}} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Squirrelkit |apprentice=Squirrelpaw |warrior=Squirrelflight |senior warrior=Squirrelflight |queen=Squirrelflight |deputy=Squirrelflight |leader=Squirrelflight |note}} |starclan resident=Squirrelflight |father=Firestar |mother=Sandstorm |sister=Leafpool |mate=Bramblestar |daughters=Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit |sons=Alderheart, Juniperkit |adopted daughter=Hollyleaf |adopted sons=Jayfeather, Lionblaze |mentor=Dustpelt |apps=Foxleap, Rosepetal, Stormcloud |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Brambleclaw |succeededby1=none |position2=Leader |precededby2=Bramblestar |succeededby2=Bramblestar |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, The Broken Code, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Squirrelflight '''is a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, a squirrel-like, bushy tail, and green eyes. She is born as '''Squirrelkit to Firestar and Sandstorm of ThunderClan alongside her sister, Leafkit. As an apprentice, Squirrelpaw is given to Dustpelt, and while her sister is calm and patient, Squirrelpaw is independent, brave, and fiercely passionate, which often got her into trouble. She follows Brambleclaw on the journey to the sun-drown place, and the two grow close. When the Clans arrive at their new home by the lake, she given her warrior name, Squirrelflight, because of her bravery. She and Brambleclaw become parents to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. However, Squirrelflight lied to her family and Clan, and the truth is revealed that her kits are actually Crowfeather and Leafpool's kits. Brambleclaw is furious about being lied to, and the two break up. After the the battle against the Dark Forest, Brambleclaw becomes leader and he appoints Squirrelflight as deputy, finally understanding her loyalty to her sister. She and Bramblestar eventually have kits of their own: Alderkit, Sparkkit, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit, though only Alderheart and Sparkpelt survive to adulthood. She, eventually, survives on a rockslide but is grief-stricken when her beloved sister Leafpool dies in the event. Squirrelflight is serving still as ThunderClan's deputy, and has become the grandmother to Flamekit and Finchkit through Sparkpelt. Bramblestar falls sick, forcing Squirrelflight to take over his duties until he recovers. After her mate dies, she would not go to recive her nine lives, becuase she "would not leave until she had mourned Bramblestar." Moroever, Squirrelfight continues serving as ThunderClan's deputy following Bramblestar's unknown revival. History ''The New Prophecy :Squirrelpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice, and one of the daughters of Firestar, the Clan leader, and Sandstorm. She is mentored by Dustpelt and is stubborn and independent, often doing what she believes is right even if it is against her mentor's wishes. She and her sister, Leafpaw, share a very close connection and have the ability to know what each other are feeling. She learns Brambleclaw's secret that he was receiving dreams from StarClan to visit the sun-drown-place and listen to Midnight. She doesn't tell any other cat and convinces Brambleclaw to let her come on the journey, which he reluctantly agrees to. The two ThunderClan cats set out on their journey with Feathertail and Stormfur of RiverClan, Crowpaw of WindClan, and Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. :On the journey, Squirrelpaw is shown to be clever and brave, often coming up with good ideas in bad situations. She earns every cat's respect with her courage. Squirrelpaw's connection with Leafpaw is useful and she is able to recall important herbs to heal Tawnypelt's infected rat bite, as well as letting Leafpaw know she was safe. After hearing Midnight's message, the six cats return home to their Clans. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw become quite close on the journey. When they return home, they are shocked to see how the forest had been destroyed and that their Clan was starving to death. She and Brambleclaw help lead the Clans on the Great Journey to the lake territories. Firestar rewards her with her warrior name, Squirrelflight, for her courage and service to the Clans. :While the Clan's settle into their new territories, Brambleclaw becomes very close to his half-brother, Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight distrusts and disapproves of Hawkfrost and their relationship greatly, and after multiple arguments with Brambleclaw, they break up. She finds comfort in her friend, Ashfur, though she does not reciprocate the romantic feelings he had for her. When Brambleclaw saves her father, Firestar from a fox trap set by Hawkfrost, she grows to trust Brambleclaw again because of his loyalty, and they become mates shortly after. Power of Three :Squirrelflight becomes the mother of Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit, and raises them affectionately along with her mate. Her milk refused to come, so Ferncloud nurses her kits. She and her family journey to assist the Tribe in the the mountains. However, Ashfur never forgave Squirrelflight for choosing Brambleclaw instead of himself. He confronts her in a fire and threatens to kill her kits in revenge, and Squirrelflight reveals that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are not hers. It is discovered shortly after that they were originally born to Leafpool and Crowfeather, and she had raised them to hide her sister's secret. Despite Squirrelflight and Leafpool's wishes, Hollyleaf reveals the truth at a Gathering. Brambleclaw is furious that he was lied to, and they end up breaking up. Omen of the Stars :Brambleclaw still has not forgiven Squirrelflight, and things remain tense and awkward between the two. Squirrelflight spends her time with her sister, who stepped down from her medicine cat duties, and trying to earn her adopted kits' forgiveness. She still cares for Lionblaze and Jayfeather, despite them wanting nothing to do with her. She is also given Foxleap and Rosepetal as apprentices to mentor. Squirrelflight is chosen to once again journey to the Tribe, and she comforts Jayfeather when he is accused of murdering Flametail. After the Great Battle, Brambleclaw becomes Bramblestar and appoints Squirrelflight to be his deputy as an act of forgiveness. A Vision of Shadows :They have a litter of four, Alderkit, Sparkkit, Dandelionkit, and Juniperkit. Juniperkit and Dandelionkit die shortly after they're born, but Alderkit and Sparkkit grow up to be adults. She is protective of her two surviving kits, but allows them to journey to find SkyClan. She participates in the battle to drive Darktail and the Kin, and welcomes SkyClan to the lake. The Broken Code :Squirrelflight is serving still as ThunderClan's deputy, and become the grandmother to Flamekit and Finchkit. She begins taking over Bramblestar's duties as he falls sick, and when he dies, she is overcome with grief and postpones becoming ThunderClan's leader, going as far as to snap at Whitewing, Birchfall and Sparkpelt who were urging her to get her nine lives. When Bramblestar comes back, she becomes overjoyed that her mate had come back to life, and goes back to being ThunderClan's deputy. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, moons after Firestar and Sandstorm return from restoring SkyClan, Sandstorm gives birth to two kits. Squirrelkit is named for her bushy and squirrel-like tail, while her sister, Leafkit, is named after Leafstar and Spottedleaf. Whitekit, Cloudtail and Brightheart's daughter, is already protective of them. Firestar can't believe how beautiful they are and ponders how the prophecy will relate to his beautiful daughters. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, she and Bramblestar guide the Clan through the Great Storm. She gently reminds Bramblestar of his leadership duties, and he wonders how lost he'd be without her. Squirrelflight isn't too impressed when Bramblestar brings a few kittypets to ThunderClan to seek shelter from the flood and notices how close he and Jessy are getting. She supports Bramblestar's decision to help ShadowClan and Tawnypelt with badgers, noting how she would do anything for her sister. One of the kittypets, Frankie, becomes her apprentice. Meanwhile, Jessy helps Bramblestar realize the bond he and Squirrelflight share. In the manga, she happily reveals to Bramblestar she is expecting his kits. ''Novellas :In '''Leafpool's Wish, Squirrelflight chooses Brambleclaw as a mate and is unaware of his secret meetings in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. When Leafpool finds out she is expecting kits, she asks Squirrelflight to raise them. Squirrelflight at first refuses to betray her mate and lie to her Clan. Yellowfang tries to encourage her by revealing Squirrelflight will never have kits of her own, and this would be her only chance to be a mother. Squirrelflight still has doubts, but journeys with Leafpool away from Clan territory so she can give birth. A visit from Feathertail finally convinces Squirrelflight to raise them with Brambleclaw, and she, Leafpool, and the kits return to ThunderClan. Detailed description :Squirrelflight 'is a dark ginger she-cat with forest -green eyes. She has one white paw, short legs, a torn ear tip, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'''}} External links * Notes References and citations }} Category:Main article pages